1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a spacer to sort out and regulate the wires of a cable.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,329 discloses a cable connector assembly having a connector and a cable. The connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing, and a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing and the contacts. The cable includes a plurality of conductive wires mechanically and electrically connected to tail sections of the contacts by way of insulation displacement contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,361 discloses a cable connector assembly including a plurality of conductive wires mechanically and electrically connected to tail sections of corresponding contacts via a soldering process. Since the wires are not retained to any spacer, it is difficult to solder the wires.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0044886 discloses a cable connector assembly having a connector, a cable, and a spacer. The spacer has a plurality of positioning holes extending therethrough along a front-to-back direction to receive corresponding wires of the cable.